Ce que tu ne voyais pas
by Draki Shevio Nalombre
Summary: (OS) Après que Kirk ait repris possession de l'Enterprise pour arrêter Nero, Spock décide de lui faire part de son avis concernant ses méthodes. Peut-être qu'il n'aurait pas dû. Ou alors il le fallait réellement.


**Coucou !**

 **Ceci est donc mon premier OS sur ce fandom. J'ai voulu tenter, comme tout le monde hein :D**

 **Pas de ship mais évidemment ça tourne autour de Kirk et de Spock ^^**

 **Il est en rating T mais peut-être qu'il devrait aller en M, donnez-moi votre avis s'il vous plait !**

 **Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

« Vous voyez, on commence doucement à se connaître. »

L'ironie suinta de la bouche de Kirk alors qu'il administrait une tape faussement amicale sur l'épaule du demi-Vulcain en le dépassant. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils et après avoir vérifié que les autres faisaient leurs travails, rattrapa son capitaine suppléant dans le couloir.

« Capitaine, j'aimerais vous parler.

\- Je suis occupé Spock.

\- Je sais que vous avez le temps de m'accorder cinq minutes. De toute façon vous avez quitté la Passerelle.

\- Que vous pouvez être persistant ! Très bien. »

James les emmena dans la pièce inhabitée la plus proche et referma, pour être sûr que personne ne puisse les déranger. Il savait que la discussion qu'ils allaient avoir était nécessaire pour le bon fonctionnement de leur mission. Et aussi très désagréable, mais ayant la charge de toutes les âmes du bâtiment, il ne pouvait que mettre de côté ses émotions.

« Je vous écoute.

\- Je n'ai pas apprécié le fait que vous vous serviez de souvenirs récents pour me pousser à me démettre de mes fonctions.

\- Convenez tout de même qu'une discussion n'aurait servi à rien. Avec votre obstination à ne pas vouloir m'entendre, je n'avais pas vraiment d'autre choix.

\- Certes. Cependant, je voulais vous mettre en garde sur le fait de ranimer des émotions douloureuses chez les personnes qui vous font face. Il arrivera un jour où vous déclencherez quelque chose que vous ne pourrez pas comprendre.

\- Que pensez-vous que je ne comprenne pas ?

\- Vous connaissez la mort, Capitaine, parce qu'elle fait partie de votre naissance. Mais le fait de vivre avec quelqu'un, de partager des moments importants avec et d'ensuite perdre cette personne, je ne pense pas que vous puissiez imaginer ce que cela fait. »

Spock le regardait avec un peu de colère dans les yeux, même si Jim n'aurait pu le jurer vu l'importance que prenait le Vulcain à cacher ses émotions. L'humain en revanche, sentit naître en lui une rage que l'autre être ne pourrait jamais ressentir. Rage et désespoir, avec une furieuse envie de vengeance. Ses yeux se plissèrent et celui qui lui faisait face sentit immédiatement le danger.

James T. Kirk n'avait auparavant jamais eu autant de haine sur le visage.

Spock en fut si choqué, et la suite se passa si vite, qu'il ne put réagir avant que l'irréparable ne soit fait. Son capitaine prit sa main, puis posa sans aucune délicatesse les trois doigts du milieu sur sa tempe en prononçant _« nos consciences ne font qu'une. »_

Le transfert de katra commença, indépendamment de sa volonté.

* * *

 _La première chose qu'il vit fut un bras ensanglanté. Ce n'était pas le sien – enfin, pas celui de Kirk – mais celui d'un garçon plus âgé, ressemblant fortement au capitaine. Et Spock comprit que l'humain avait un grand frère._

Tous deux sont assis dans la semi-pénombre du soir sur le rebord d'un toit. Le plus jeune bande la blessure du plus âgé, qui lui sourit tristement.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Ça va guérir. Ça guérit toujours.

\- Je sais, renifle le cadet, mais tu as mal. Et je ne voulais pas que tu ais mal à cause de moi.

\- Ce n'est pas ta faute. C'est moi. Et puis surtout lui aussi, réplique l'aîné.

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi on doit faire ça.

\- Pour manger. Et pour qu'il ne s'énerve pas.

\- Mais maman elle…

\- Ne sait rien, et c'est mieux non ? Tu ne voudrais pas qu'elle soit triste, si ?

\- Non, pas maman. »

George – _il s'appelait donc George_ – offrit un sourire rassurant à son frangin, avant de lui ébouriffer gentiment les cheveux. Jim n'a que six ans. Bien trop peu pour vivre dans la pauvreté et la violence que leur impose leur beau-père. Mais n'ayant que onze ans, son aîné ne peut qu'essayer de le protéger, et non réussir à les sortir tous les deux de là, leur mère avec.

Tarsus IV manque de cette chaleur bienveillante qu'ils adoraient dans l'Iowa. Ils ont pourtant dû venir avec leur mère qui a suivi elle aussi le monstre qui les bat. Elle pensait sûrement que la vie serait plus clémente sur une autre planète, mais cela fait trois ans et les ressources commencent à se faire rare.

 _Spock assistait en accéléré au spectacle désolant de l'enfance de son capitaine. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'une personne aussi solaire que Jim Kirk pouvait cacher autant d'obscurité. Mais il n'avait pas encore vu le pire. Et même si son corps n'était physiquement pas présent, il eut l'impression qu'il avait des haut-le-cœur_.

Tout le monde hurle dans leur presque-bidonville. Des hommes armés lancent un assaut contre leur propre population, indifférents à leur détresse. George et James, âgés maintenant de quatorze et neuf ans, savent qu'ils manquent tous de nourriture ces derniers temps, mais pas au point d'organiser un massacre pour conserver l'autre moitié de la population. Et pourquoi c'est à eux de mourir alors qu'ils sont ceux qui consomment le moins ? Habitués à vivre avec un morceau de pain et parfois un fruit pour la journée, ils auraient survécu bien plus longtemps que tous les autres.

Sauf que le monstre en décide autrement.

Il les attrape et les lança dans la foule, là où l'armée tire. George a le réflexe de se coucher, entrainant son petit frère avec lui et le cachant en-dessous de son corps pour être sûr qu'il serait protégé. Ils entendent des hurlements et de cris pendant longtemps, trop longtemps pour leurs âmes qui frissonnent et se fissurent à chacun d'entre eux. Finalement, le silence arrive, bien plus terrible que le son des armes qui s'enclenchent.

Tout autour d'eux est mort, et même en étant en vie, ils ne sont pas saufs. Cassés, brisés, déchirés à jamais par la violence dont les hommes peuvent faire preuve entre eux. George repousse le cadavre qu'il sent sur lui depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes, puis il se redresse et aide son frère à en faire de même. James est tremblant, les larmes roulant seules sur ses joues. Pas de sanglots, pas de pleurs, juste le choc et le désespoir. Puis ses yeux rencontrent ceux de son grand frère, son héros. Celui qui l'a sauvé tant de fois depuis qu'ils sont arrivés dans ce cauchemar, et il retrouve un peu de force :

« Maman va bien, hein ?

\- Normalement. Nous devons la rejoindre, d'accord ? »

Le cadet hoche la tête puis prend la main de son aîné, se fichant complètement du fait qu'à neuf ans on n'est plus un bébé. Il veut être protégé encore un peu par la personne qui compte le plus aux mondes pour lui. Ils marchent pendant deux heures entre les corps et le désert, avant d'arriver à une habitation en bordure de la ville.

Ils toquent, puis attendent.

Le temps semble se rallonger alors que la peur leur ronge le ventre. La maison semble pourtant intacte, dépourvue de la moindre souillure. Mais ils sont toujours mentalement dans ce bain de sang et ce dédalle cachant la mort à chaque croisement.

Puis la porte s'ouvre et le visage avenant de leur mère apparaît. Quand elle voit le sang qui les recouvre, ainsi que leur état et la lueur dans leurs yeux, elle panique. Elle se met à poser beaucoup de questions, la plupart rhétoriques, mais ils lui assurent qu'ils vont bien. Vient ensuite la réponse la plus délivrante pour eux :

« Oui, il est mort. »

George n'a pas voulu mettre d'émotion dans cette simple phrase mais ils sont tellement soulagés… Lorsqu'ils ont vu le cadavre du monstre avec d'autres, les larmes de James se sont arrêté et George a pensé qu'au moins cette journée aurait eu un bon côté.

 _Spock pensa que l'évènement pouvait être traumatisant en effet, et il comprenait maintenant pourquoi son capitaine lui faisait voir toutes ses choses. Lui aussi avait perdu son peuple à cause de la folie de certains. Mais leurs ressemblances ne s'arrêtaient pas là et le Vulcain ressentit des émotions bien trop fortes, vu que les siennes s'étaient couplées à celle de Jim._

Le jeune garçon voit soudain son frère vaciller, puis s'effondrer sur leur canapé. Les deux autres se précipitent pour voir la cause de cet affaiblissement rapide et sa mère pousse un petit cri de surprise en voyant la plaie. Sanguinolente et sombre, elle semble être un impact de balle ayant transpercée la couenne au-dessus de la hanche droite. Le premier haut a imbibé le sang, si bien que la deuxième couche plus épaisse n'a laissé apparaître qu'une légère tache rouge.

James n'a rien remarqué.

Son frère n'a pas crié, pas gémi, pas même grincé des dents pendant qu'ils marchaient pour trouver leur salut. Le plus jeune regarde impuissant sa mère essayer de compresser le trou alors que George sourit douloureusement. Il attrape la main de son cadet et le fait se rapprocher de lui. Le cœur battant, James s'avance, avant de se pencher au-dessus de la bouche de son aîné :

« Tu es libre, Jim. Ne laisse plus jamais personne t'enchaîner, mentalement ou physiquement. Tu sais que je t'aimerai toujours, quoi que tu fasses. Protège maman, d'accord ?

\- Oui. Mais j'ai peur George.

\- Moi aussi. Tu vas me manquer. »

Et tout son corps devient mou, déserté de toute la tension accumulée au fil des années. James comprend que son frère est mort, mais qu'au moins il est devenu libre lui aussi. Quoi que George a toujours gardé cette flamme brûlante d'insoumission au plus profond de son cœur, et c'est ce qui provoquait à chaque fois l'admiration de son cadet. La douleur de la perte le frappe soudain de plein fouet alors que leur mère pleure en essayant de ranimer son fils aîné.

Mais il ne se réveillera jamais.

Plus de George. Plus de force, de réconfort, de détermination, d'espoir. La solitude à l'état pur, bien que sa mère tentera tout pour l'en sortir. James T. Kirk vient de perdre son être le plus cher aux mondes. Il vient de perdre une partie de lui.

* * *

Le capitaine retira la main de sa tempe, et le vulcain sentit ses genoux vaciller. Ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux du blond, et il y vit enfin cette lueur que seules peu de personnes pouvaient remarquer : l'âme de Jim était morte, terne, brisée. Cachée tous les jours sous un tempérament de feu et d'insubordination qui était capable de rendre le sourire à son entourage. Mais jamais réellement à leur soleil.

« Ne vous arrêtez jamais à la façade d'une personne, Spock. Je vous comprends bien plus que vous n'ayez pu le concevoir. Donc quand je vous dis que je suis navré d'avoir dû recourir à une telle extrémité, c'est que je le pense. Maintenant, permettez mais nous avons une mission à accomplir. La Terre ne se sauvera malheureusement pas seule. »

Et Spock regarda son capitaine le dépasser et partir, alors que lui ne pouvait pas encore prononcer un mot. Son seuil d'empathie étant bien moins élevé que les humains, peu de choses pouvaient lui faire un tel effet. Cependant, voir une fois de plus à quel point la cruauté humaine pouvait s'étendre et ressentir les émotions de Kirk face à cela en faisait partie.

Il avait mal jugé son capitaine. Il ne recommencerait pas.

Fort de cette nouvelle résolution, il quitta la pièce vide et se dirigea vers la Passerelle. Lorsqu'il arriva, son regard croisa celui de Jim et il sentit naître en lui une nouvelle émotion : le respect. Il pouvait peut-être commencer à faire confiance à son capitaine. Après tout, ils se ressemblaient plus que d'autres. Ils n'avaient juste pas appris de la même manière à voir le monde.

* * *

 **N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez dans vos commentaires ;)**

 **Kisses :***


End file.
